She's So Amazing 2
by SuthrnSftblGrl
Summary: Part 2, Spencer's POV about Ashley.


Disclaimer- I don't own them, I'm just using them to write this.

Author's Note: So I wrote a one shot in Ashley's POV a little while ago, figured why not write one in Spencer's. They are very similar, but I'll admit it was easier to write the one from Ashley's POV. I have no clue why.

She's so open about everything she does, everything she is. It's like she doesn't have a care in the world. She lives in the moment, and she makes me do the same. To the rest of the world she's the constant screw up, the girl who rebels against every rule there is. But to me, she couldn't be more perfect. She's so unlike everything I am used to and that's what makes our relationship worth it. She makes me feel like I can do anything I want to, no matter what anyone in my family says. Nothing fazes her, or at least that's what she wants people to think. I see the real her, the scared little girl she doesn't want anyone to see. She trusts me enough to confide in me, and that makes me want her even more.

Her tough girl side is what people see when she walks down the hallways. The smallest of things can set her off and turn her into bitch mode. And more often than not, that's what people like about her. That she isn't afraid to stand up for herself. But what they don't know is what she had to go through to become that girl. And what she has to remind herself of everyday to stay that girl.

She doesn't let anyone get close and when she thinks they are about to shuts down. She says it's genetic. That it's what she does to protect herself because it's what her parents do. She chooses who she lets in and who she doesn't. And from what I can see, the people she has let in can be counted on one hand. How lucky am I that I am one of those very few people?

She makes me so mad sometimes when we go out and she gets so drunk she doesn't remember half of what went on that night. She does it unconsciously, or that's what she tells me. And because I trust her, I believe her. I know that it's hard for her to just cut off everything from her life that she has ever known, and I'm not asking her to do that. But she tries so hard to, that when she does slip up every now and then, it's impossible for me not to forgive her. Especially when she looks and me, smiles, and begs for forgiveness.

That smile does me in every single time I see it. It's hard to fight with her, and I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. But when she knows I'm mad at her, she'll look at me and smile. Even when I'm yelling at her and swearing that I'm not going to forgive her so easily this time. I know that even as the words are coming out of my mouth, they aren't true.

She came to pick me up one day to take me to the beach and when she pulled up I told mom and tried to hurry out the door before it registered in her mind. No such luck. She caught me by the arm right before my hand hit the door knob. And of course she argued with me. Ashley's no good for me and I'll end up in a ditch somewhere if I don't stop hanging out with her. It was one of our worse fights because she was taking some pent up anger out on me. It was always me she was taking it out on these days. I snatched my arm from her grasp and stormed out, mad as hell. But when I got into the car and sat down I looked over at Ashley. She had the cutest smile on her face that I had ever seen. She told me to forget everything that happened before I stepped out of my front door. And with a smile like that, really, who can refuse her anything?

I love how when we go out she makes it a point to involve me in everything she does. She knows the party scene isn't my thing and she respects that. She also knows that I don't know many people around LA, and she doesn't go off with her friends at a club when they are doing something that I don't want to do. She just turns them down, saying she would rather have some alone time with her girl. I know she doesn't mean it sexually, well most of the time she doesn't. But she makes it sound that way because it's the easiest way to get her friends to leave. But at the same time, she makes sure they know that she loves me, that it is in no way another fling. And when they finally do leave, she kisses me.

God does she ever kiss me. One kiss from her can make the whole world fall away. No matter what happened that day, or what I know I'll be going home to, when she kisses me none of that exists. None of it matters. It's just me and her, and when I say she is the most amazing kisser I have ever kissed, it's not because she's my girlfriend. It's because it is the honest to God truth, and it's a really good feeling knowing that I am the only one she kisses like that.

And she is so protective of me that it even puts my brothers to shame. If someone looks at me wrong, she's in their face swearing if they dare to do it again, it will be the last thing they do. And don't get me started on how fired up she gets when someone touches me. Even II/I get scared when she's yelling at them.

And the most important thing I love about her is that fact that she loves me back. She acts like it's no big deal. That loving me is the easiest thing in the world for her to do. And it very well may be, but why me? Why is it so easy to love the most clueless country girl from Ohio, but she can't love her own mother? I know I treat her ten times better than her mom does, but she's family. I hate the way my mom treats me, it hurts me more than anything, but I love her. Maybe this just goes to show me that even though I am one of those rare people she lets into her life, there are just some things about her I may never understand. And that's fine with me because I know eventually she will tell me everything that makes her smile and everything she could live without. I know she will, because she trusts me enough to let me in.

I may not know much about love, and most certainly know nothing about living, but I do know this; now that I am truly in love, and she shows me everyday how to live, there's nothing I want more for the rest of my life than to be with Ashley Davies.


End file.
